


Unwritten

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [76]
Category: General Hospital, iZombie (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2020-10-30 13:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: "You'll see. Our future's unwritten. We'll focus on loving each other and let everything happen like it's supposed to."





	Unwritten

Fandom: General Hospital/iZombie  
Title: Unwritten  
Characters: Sam Morgan and Lowell Casey  
Pairing: Sam Morgan/Lowell Casey  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU, Crossover, Het.  
Summary: "You'll see. Our future's unwritten. We'll focus on loving each other and let everything happen like it's supposed to."  
A/N: Thanks to gunsknivesandplaid for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital, iZombie or anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 205 without title and ending.

Word used: Lipstick

Drabble #76: *Unwritten*

It's been two years since she and Lowell had divorced. They both tried being with other people, but those relationships never lasted. The other people meant nothing to them, now they're back together again.

Sam picked up Lowell's clothes from last night, and he smiled at her, then her eyes were drawn to the lipstick smear on his shirt collar. She smiled and took the clothes to the laundry room to be washed.

Things were slowly falling into place between them again. Things were good and Sam wanted to keep it that way. She hoped they would eventually get remarried.

As Sam closed the door to the washer and turned to go make breakfast, Lowell joined her as she walked to the kitchen. "I love that we're giving it another try. We have a lot to make up for."

Lowell smiled at Sam. "I'm not gonna mess things up again. You'll see, our futures are unwritten. We'll focus on loving each other and let everything happen like it's supposed to."

Sam nodded at Lowell's words and they made breakfast, then sat down to eat. They had to get to know each other all over again, but they didn't care. They loved each other and were determined to make it work.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to gunsknivesandplaid for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
